My personal show
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Skye is in that beautiful time of her pregnancy in which any living being that circulates in the earth unleashes her hormones, and the fact that there isn't only one guy on the base, but especially Grant, which is not bad and unwatchable is not helping for sure.


It was like wandering and didn't find peace. It was a long and intense discomfort and it seemed that no one could understand her.

Being pregnant was just a break sometimes.

Skye had loved every single moment of that pregnancy, by the way everyone had for her attentions to the way Grant acted with her.

Since he was released from that cell, he had acquired the respect of all and things were slowly returning to normality.

Sure, there were still good days and dark days.

In his good days, Skye loved to see him laughing and joking with Lance or Tripp, or as he stopped in the laboratory by Fitz whenever he asked. When it was a bad day for him, it was impossible to make him feel better. He would became incredibly taciturn and he almost always wanted to be alone.

His therapist said he was making enormous progress and Skye was proud of him. She was proud of the fact that he was finally rising from the ashes, it was all over for him.

But since she get pregnant, Grant filled her with so much attention that made him look even more wonderful.

In the early days, with the morning sickness, Ward always prepared her favorite snacks to make her feel better. He went out in impossible hours of the night, and maybe just because Skye had woken up with an incredible desire to banana ice cream and pistachios. He constantly reminded her how wonderful she was, and let her take her some of his t-shirts when there was nothing that was okay for her. When Skye had begun to do a series of prenatal exercises "politely" prescribed by Simmons, he made them with her without complaint.

Even his sleep seemed improved. She hadn't heard him in a very long time, waking up in the middle of the night screaming for Garrett to stop beating him, or to his brother Christian to let him save their younger brother.

Before going to sleep now, was always talking to her belly, telling how he and her mother had met and then spend the whole night embraced her, with his hands on her belly ready to protect their child.

Within a few months they had discovered to wait a little girl and were in seventh heaven.

Skye couldn't wait to have a little doll to dress up as wanted and pampered, and she already knew that her daughter would grow up with the best role model she could ask. She would have been a strong woman like Grandma May and would have healthy principles like Aunt Jemma.

Grant, however, couldn't wait to have another princess to be protected and Skye knew that her daughter would have been a daddy's little girl since the time she was coming into the world.

But now Skye had reached the seventh month of pregnancy and it was getting frustrating. The fact that her boyfriend make every lingerie model living jealous certainly didn't help.

He was fine with whatever he wore, not to mention when he walk in their their room without even bothering to wear a T-shirt. He was wonderful with and without a beard, just wake up or not, and it was unfair.

But the others was certainly not less.

Tripp, Lance and Mack were beautiful boys, but her pregnancy hormons cared little that they were the closest thing to a brother that Skye had ever had.

Once she had even fantasized about Fitz, but it was enough watching him as he ate an entire box of donuts to change her mind.

And as every day, Skye has changed (an old Grant's t-shirt that was "mysteriously" disappeared from his closet since the times in which they lived on the Bus and they were just SO and Rockie and an old pair of yoga pants) and went to the gym for her favorite show.

What she saw, however, seemed definitely a conspiracy against her.

All the males of the team were present, except Coulson, and no one had bothered to wear a damn shirt.

Fitz also was present, and Skye had to admit that the specialists were really doing a great job as his personal trainers.

"Hello mommy" said Lance "Did you paid the ticket for the show today?"

"Why should I pay when I can get it for free in my bedroom with the most fascinating specialist of the SHIELD?" Skye said with a grin.

"Since you got pregnant you are even more mean" said Lance, returning to punch his punching bag.

Ward smiled as soon as he finished his exercises. It was always like that.

Skye was his source of light in a life of darkness, and every time she walked into a room he stopped everything he was doing to stare at her like an idiot, as if she were the sun and he was a planet.

"Hey sunshine" Tripp said, "How's my niece?" He added, stroking her belly. (Her belly was the main attraction of the base, and it seemed that everyone wanted to touch her, even though this privilege was granted only to Grant)

"Incredibly quiet" said Skye.

She had to concentrate even too much. Tripp was so nice to be annoying. A wonderful ebony statue.

"Hey, take it easy Turbo" Mack said in an overheated Fitz, who had just missed his punching bag and was about to hit him.

"Sorry" said Fitz, blushing.

"Hey Jemma" Skye said, while Simmons was running on the treadmill.

"Hello darling" said Simmons "Are you here for your exercises?"

"Exactly," said Skye "But I see that someone is here to do even more"

"I must admit that now I understand why you always come to the gym at this time" said Simmons, blushing. She hadn't taken her eyes off from her boyfriend even for a moment.

"How can I blame you" said Skye, the image of her man's glorious abs in the memory.

"A woman has her needs" said Simmons.

"I will be very happy to meet all your needs later, honey" said Fitz.

"And I didn't absolutely need to hear it," said Lance.

"Dude, you have to keep certain things in the bedroom" said Tripp.

But Skye's thoughts were interrupted by a couple of strong and sturdy arms that were wrapped around her.

"Hey" said Ward, kissing her neck and caressing her belly "How are my princesses?"

"The smaller one has just woken up" Skye said, laughing as soon as she look up to her belly to find an amazed Ward.

"Man, That was a kick" Ward said "I ended up with my exercises, if you want I can help you with yours"

"It's ok the Yoga mat or you prefer our bed?" Skye said with a grin.

"The Yoga mat will be fine" Ward said, "But later I want to do another type of exercise with you"

"It wasn't really necessary Dude" said Lance.

"You and Fitz must learn to keep it in your pants, Man" said Tripp.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a flash, with Skye and Grant engaged in their exercises, Fitz trying to teach Jemma how to punch the bag and Tripp and Lance who improvised a little boxing match.

And when Sophie Elizabeth Ward was born two months later, the gym welcomed another little tiny agent.

**A/N : **

Propt "inadvertently" given to me by my mom: 3

We were talking about these things and she said "Have you ever written a story like that?"

Challenge accepted mother!

I hope you like it


End file.
